elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Crumple
|} Die Asiatische Elefantenkuh Crumple lebte über mehr als drei Jahrzehnte im nordenglischen Zoo Blackpool. Crumple wurde etwa im Jahr 1970 geboren. Umstände von Geburt und Herkunft sind nicht näher bekannt. 1971 soll sie zusammen mit ihrer langjährigen Mitbewohnerin Katie aus einem Elefanten-Waisenhaus in Asien gerettet worden sein. Sie erreichte zunächst zusammen mit Katie am 02.07.1971 Blackpool, reiste dann mit ihr am 13.07.1971 weiter in den Zoo Chester. Gründe für den mehrmonatigen Aufenthalt sind nicht bekannt. Laut Zuchtbuch kehrten beide dann am 10.11.1971 wieder in den Zoo Blackpool zurück, wo sie dann über mehrere Jahrzehnte zusammen lebten. Erst im Oktober 1999 erhielten dann beide weitere Gesellschaft von zwei ehemaligen Elefantenkühen des Staatscircusses der DDR. Die beiden Asiatinnen Indra und Marcella trafen am 25.10.1999 dort ein. Wenig später machte die "Captive Animals Protection Society" (CAPS) im Dezember 1999 die Trainingsmethoden publik, denen Katie und Crumple unterzogen worden waren, um etwa Tricks vor Publikum vorzuführen. CAPS hatte dabei einen verdeckten Ermittler in ein Trainingsseminar eingeschleust, das im September 1998 in Blackpool unter Leitung des amerikanischen Elefantentrainers Scott Riddle stattfand und bei dem die beiden Kühe u.a. mit Elektroschocks traktiert worden waren. Crumple hatte auch Blut im Gesicht. Möglicherweise hatte CAPS wegen der Aufnahme von zwei weiteren Elefanten diese Umstände bekannt gemacht, um sie vor der gleichen Behandlung zu bewahren. In Konsequenz wurde Riddle vom Zooträger der Zutritt zum Zoo verboten, die Methoden sollen gleichwohl noch länger angewandt worden sein. Wie in anderen Zoos war auch Crumple als Künstlerin tätig und hat einige abstrakte Bilder angefertigt, die auch zum Verkauf angeboten wurdenArt fit to Crumple and your chance to join in, auf www.blackpoolgazette.co.uk. Sie war in der Bevölkerung und vor allem bei den Kindern sehr beliebt und wurde bei verschiedenen Aktionen eingesetzt. Da sie in den letzten Jahren zunehmend unter Arthritis litt und wegen ihrer Hüfte in ihrer Mobilität eingeschränkt war, erhielt sie im Februar 2008 einen geeigneten "Stiefel", mit dem sie besser gehen konnteCrumple boots up to ease pain, auf www.blackpollcitizen.co.uk. Crumple stand wegen ihrer Krankheit intensiv unter tierärztlicher Beobachtung. Schon im Vorfeld ihres Todes wurden Pläne bekannt, ihre Obduktion im Fernsehen zu zeigen, wogegen sich von verschiedener Seite Protest erhob. Eingefordert wurde auch eine Offenlegung ihres Krankheitsbildes und der Notwendigkeit ihrer Einschläferung. Arthritis sei ein häufig bei Zooelefanten auftretendes Phänomen, das den beengten Flächen und dem ungeeigneten Boden geschuldet sei. Crumples Zustand war allerdings so ernst, dass sich die Veterinäre dazu entschlossen, sie am 01.03.2009 einzuschläfern. Ihr Leichnam wurde dem Royal Veterinary College (RVC) übergeben. Obwohl bereits vor ihrem Tod Bedenken gegen eine TV-Obduktion von Crumple geäußert wurden, weil sie Crumple-Freunde verstören würde, hat das College wohl entschieden, die Untersuchung filmen und senden zu lassenBlackpool Zoo elephant's TV autopsy, auf www.blackpoolsgazette.co.uk. Nach Crumples Tod leben in Blackpool noch die drei etwa gleichaltrigen, inzwischen älteren Elefantenkühe Katie, Indra und Marcella. Weblinks *The elephant protection project, Bericht über die Mißhandlungen an den Blackpooler Elefanten auf www.captiveanimals.org. *Letters - February 17, Statement des früheren Zoomitarbeiters Tony Williams zum bevorstehenden Tod von Crumple auf www.blackpoolgazette.co.uk. *Campaigners want Blackpool Zoo elephant announcement, Artikel zu den kritischen Stimmen über Crumples Behandlung kurz vor ihrem Tod auf www.blackpoolgazette.co.uk. *Tributes to Crumple, Artikel zu Crumples Tod, auf www.blackpoolgazette.co.uk. *RIP Crumple the Elephant - please don't televise the autopsy!!, Auftritt auf Facebook anlässlich von Crumples Tod mit Elefantenfotos auf www.facebook.com. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Asien Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:England Kategorie:Zoo Blackpool Kategorie:Zoo Chester Kategorie:Verstorben